


constant

by layercake



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Implied Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layercake/pseuds/layercake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The leaves are red against the grey sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	constant

**Author's Note:**

> Dug up this old thing, edited it a bit and decided to post it. I do apologise because character death seems to be my thing. Unbeta'd, any and all mistakes are my own.

Q’s voice is a constant in his ear, unwavering. It is there to catch him, there to pull him out, there to save him. 

Until it isn’t. 

Until the day there’s a new voice delivering his instructions, a new voice directing him. Directing but never saving; no 007 can not be saved. Not now. 

However his hobby _is_ resurrection. 

-

He still remembers the red. 

_Red red red, so much red._

There was never much red with Vesper. With Vesper it was blue. A plethora of blue. It had wrapped around him and squeezed and squeezed until there was nothing left. 

Nothing until the day _he_ came in and unraveled the blue. Unraveled the dark threads still clinging to his lifeless body. 

He was the light. 

He was the light, but even lights fade, they spark out and vanish. They’re constant until they suddenly, abruptly aren’t. Because nothing ever lasted long enough. Not M, not _him_ , and certainly not Vesper. 

-

The only thing that resonates now is the steady cadence of _queenandcountry queenandcountry_ that beats in time with his heart. In time with the gentle pitter-patter of the London rain. 

He watches the smoke billow out of his mouth and rise steadily into the atmosphere. It vanishes.

The leaves are red against the grey sky. 

-

Red like the blood was against the grey of the concrete. 

-

007 never learns how to love again.


End file.
